


It's You

by BabydollBarnes



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Jonathan Crane - Freeform, Scarecrow - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollBarnes/pseuds/BabydollBarnes
Summary: Saraya Collins is the new kid in school trying to do what is right, while trying to find her place in the crowd. She soon develops feelings for the strange socially inept boy, Jonathan Crane. While Jonathan often struggles with fending for himself against bullies he also struggles with the voice in his head. For the voice is often loud and violent. He comes to realize he has more control over his thoughts when Saraya's around. Maybe she was needed and wanted more than he originally thought.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, thank you for taking the time to have a read. I do not own any of the character's aside from my originals. Second, I am not a perfect writer. I tend to make many mistakes, such as improper punctuation and a typo here and there. So, if you are able to overlook that I think you may enjoy this. Please forgive me, I am trying. (lol) I have read many Jonathan Crane/OC fics recently and my favorites were usually high school Jonathan with Bo and Sherry. So I decided to try to take a stab at it. Enjoy xo

It was the middle of a record breaking hot summer when Saraya Collins was told that her parents were getting a divorce and would be attending a new school for her senior year. She was to move away from the city and into a rural small town about 40 miles from Gotham with her mother, Rose. She wasn't happy about the school change. She was leaving a prestigious art school, but was content with the fact she wasn't moving too far away from her friends. Win some, lose some. 

"Are you excited for your first day of school tomorrow?" Her mother sat on the edge of her bed. 

She sighed deeply. "I guess." Rose brushed a piece of loose hair behind Saraya's ear and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Really? Not one thing excites you about tomorrow?" 

"Well, I guess I'm looking forward to not having to wear a ridiculous school uniform anymore." They both laughed. 

"Well, get some rest. You have to get there early to meet with the principal." Rose kissed her head again and turned off the light. 

Saraya pulled into the parking lot in her cherry red 1970 Ford Mustang coupe. It was a gift from her dad. Aside from being a prominent lawyer, he was an established car collector and thought he could buy her forgiveness and happiness through money and a nice car. She huffed and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Strands of her dark wavy lockes fell from her loose messy bun as she walked into the office. 

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Saraya Collins, this is my first day. I'm here to meet with the principal." 

The older lady smiled gently, "Of course. Mr. Williams is with someone at the moment, but I do have your schedule right here." She ruffled through the stack of papers on her desk and adjusted her glasses, "Ah, yes. Miss Saraya Collins grade 12. Your locker number 226, here is the combination for the lock and there's a map of the school in those cubbies right behind you. Just have a seat, he should be done any minute now." She handed her the piece of paper and resumed typing on her computer. Saraya sat down on the seemingly worn down cushioned leather chair and glanced over her schedule. She stuffed the papers in her pocket and clicked her black boots together, twirling the star charm the hung off her black choker between her fingers as she waited to see Mr. Williams. Moments later she heard footsteps coming down the hall from behind the office assistants desk.

"I hope you understand, Mr. Crane." The older man with a grey fluffy beard said to a tall slender boy with chocolate shaggy hair. The boy was going to say something but noticed her walking towards them. "Oh, you must be the new student. Miss uhh?" The principal stammered trying to remember her name. 

"Collins. Saraya Collins." He nodded and shook her hand as the boy started to walk away. "Mr. Crane will you wait just a minute." The boy halted and hesitantly walked back. "Well, I just wanted to meet you face to face. I try to with all my new student transfers." He smiled crookedly at her. 

"Jonathan, would you be so kind to show Miss Collins around?" 

"Oh, that's okay sir. I have a map." She pulled out the folded papers from her pocket. 

"Oh, well I'm sure Mr. Crane wouldn't mind. Isn't that right, Jonathan? Okay, have a good day you two and stay out of trouble" Mr. Williams waved them off before the poor kid could even answer. The boy was obviously visibly upset at whatever transpired in the principals office. He finally turned to face her and she noticed a fading bruise around his right eye. He seemed to have noticed this and quickly looked down to his feet.

"Who do you have for first period?" His voice was quiet and smooth. 

"Uhh...here." She handed him her schedule as they walked through the office doors into the schools hallway. 

He hummed as he scanned the crumpled paper. "Hey, listen you don't have to show me around. I'm sure I can find my way around this place." She reached to grab her schedule back. 

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, we have a couple of classes together. First period being one of them. You can follow me if you'd like. I'll show you to your locker as well. It's on the way." He turned to walk away but she gently reached to touch his arm. "I'm Saraya. My friends all call me 'Ray' though." She smiled sweetly and began to take notice of his features. He was gorgeous. Hiding behind his long bangs, a beauty easily overlooked because of his outward appearance and awkwardness. His eyes were crystal blue. It was like staring into oceans of icy glaciers. His lips were plump and slightly pink. His cheek bones were that of a greek statue, sharp and pristine. 

"Jonathan Crane." His face was still as he turned to walk away at a fast pace. 

Saraya was struggling to keep up with him and the crowd of students pouring in wasn't helping. Finally she caught up and seen him leaning against her locker. "Sorry, I almost got lost back there. You walk really fast." She said as she fiddled with the combination. She stuffed some books in there and took what she needed for the first few classes.

"Sorry." He muttered so softly she wasn't sure if he said anything at all. 

"Where's your locker?" She closed hers and began to walk with him again. This time slowing his pace.

"Just around this corner." 

"Ah, if it isn't Ichabod Crane. Heard you were talking to principal Willams this morning." A tall beefed up boy with short sandy blonde hair wearing a varsity jacket cornered Jonathan. 

Jonathan ignored him and tried to move around him but the jock slammed the fragile looking boy against the lockers. 

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Saraya shoved the jerk off of Jonathan. 

"Who is this Jonny boy? Your new girlfriend? I gotta say she's way out of your league, pal." He sneered and looked Saraya up and down while biting his lower lip. "You’re new. What's your name sweetheart?" He walked towards her like a lion hunting its prey. 

"Bite me!" Saraya snarled. 

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you? That's okay, I like feisty." He winked. "Look you're new here, so I'll cut you some slack. This kid?" He grabbed Jonathan by his shirt collar, " Is a freak!" Slamming him again into the cold metal lockers.

"And someone like you shouldn't be hanging around someone like him. Trust me, it will be bad for your reputation." 

"Someone like me? You don't even know me." She wedged herself between the jock and Jonathan, making the perp laugh wildly.

"No, I don't, but damn I would love too. I'm Bo Griggs and you are?" 

The one minute warning bell rang. 

"I'm LEAVING. Come on, Jonathan." She lightly pushed Jonathan to move forward.

As she followed him to class a perky yellow headed cheerleader in uniform passed by them calling out for Bo, completely oblivious to what just happened. Once they got to class Saraya sat next to Jonathan. 

"What the hell was that all about? Is he the one who gave you that black eye." She whispered as the rest of the students came piling into their seats. 

"Just drop it, ok? I don't need you to stand up for me. You don't know me. We're not friends and I don't want to be your friend, so leave me alone!" He whispered back harshly. 

Saraya was shocked to say the least by his attitude. Usually people would thank a person for stepping up to a bully. It was true though. She didn't know him, he didn't know her, and they weren't friends. He was simply an escort and not by choice. A few seconds after the bell rang the meat head and the pretty cheerleader came strolling in and Jonathan sunk in his seat. 

"Mr. Griggs. Miss Squires, you're late on the first day back." The rather young looking teacher with frizzy red hair scolded. 

"Sorry, Ms. Jenson. It won't happen again. We promise." He gave her a toothy charming smile that seem to flatter her as she blushed and looked down at her notes. 

Bo ignored the pair that sat upfront and walked to the back of the class with the cheerleader in tow greeting their friends along the way. 

"Now settle down everyone. I know you're all excited to be with your friends again, but class has started and we have a few announcements. First let's welcome a new student, Saraya Collins. Where are you?" 

Saraya sighed and raised her hand. "Good. Now please come stand up here and tell us a little about yourself. Don't be shy now."

Saraya lethargically stood from her seat and walked to face the class. 

"Uhh...Well my name is Saraya. I just moved here two weeks ago, I transferred in from Gotham Arts Academy."

"Oh, we got a rich artsy kid." Some guy with dark black hair sitting next to Bo shouted. 

"Shut up man, let her talk." Bo punched the guy's arm playfully. "Go ahead, sweetheart. We're not all rude." He winked. 

She rolled her eyes. "That's pretty much it." 

"Thank you, Saraya. You may take your seat." Ms. Jenson dismissed her and began going over the morning announcements. 

It felt like an eternity before the bell rang for second period. Jonathan sprang from his seat and was the first one out the door. He hadn't said another word to her, much less hadn’t made eye contact with her through out the class. She was befuddled. Wondering what she did wrong. As she made her way out of the class she reached for the crumpled map and schedule. 

"Hey, new girl. Need any help?" The cheerleader spoke sweetly. 

"Uh, no I think I can manage. Thanks." Saraya began to walk away. 

"Don't be silly." She snatched the paper from her hands. "OH, perfect! We have next class together. I'll take you there." She handed it back to her. "I'm Sherry." She said and walked ahead. "Are you coming or not?" Sherry spoke over her shoulder. 

"So, I saw you walking with Jonathan. Are you two dating?"

"Why? Are you interested?" Saraya quipped. 

"Me? Interested in Jonathan?" She giggled. 

"Why is that funny? He's a cute boy." Saraya confessed. 

"Yeah, I guess he is. In a weird way of course, but no. I'm with Bo. Well, not technically. We broke up over the summer, but things seem to be falling back in place." She smiled. 

"Really? The meat head neanderthal? That's your jam?" Saraya raised a brow in disbelief. Either this girl was blind to the horrible things Bo does or she is just as awful as he is. Her money was on the latter. 

"I know he can be mean sometimes, but you don't know him like I do. Anyways, you didn't answer my question." 

"No, we're not dating. I literally just met him a little over an hour ago." Saraya huffed. 

"Sorry. It was just weird to see him with someone. It isn't like Jonathan to befriend anyone." 

"Well he didn't exactly 'befriend' me. Principal Williams practically forced him to show me to my class." 

"Ah, that makes more sense. So you're an Arts student? What did you do at GAA? Dance? Sing? Act?" 

"Well, they made us do it all even if we weren't very good at everything. I got in on an art submission of the city skyline. I like to draw." 

"Oh...well it sucks you have to finish your senior year here." She frowned.

"Eh, it's no biggie. I can continue with it in college." 

"Definitely! Well, we're here. You're welcome to sit with me and my friends in the back." Sherry smiled and walked to her overly excited friends. 

"No thanks." Saraya said under her breathe. 

Lunch could not come any sooner. Her classes had been agonizing and her stomach was starting to growl. She made her way into the heavily crowed cafeteria. It has started to rain outside so everyone was cramped in trying to avoid getting wet on the outside tables. She grabbed her tray of food and looked around the area for a place to sit. Noticing almost every table was full but one. The one Jonathan had been sitting at, eating a red apple with his reading glasses on and his head in an open book. 

"Mind if I sit here? All the other ones are full." She stood bouncing on her heels, tray gripped firm in her hands waiting for an answer. 

He looked around and nodded. 

She was quiet for a few minutes as she picked at her chicken salad.

"Look, I'm sorry. For what? Well, I'm not really sure but you're obviously upset with me." 

Jonathan groaned and shut his book. "Listen, Saraya."

"Ray." She corrected him. 

"You said your friends call you that and I am not your friend, which that name is reserved for. So, respectfully speaking I shall call you by your name, Saraya." 

She stabbed her fork aggressively into a piece of chicken ready to combat his smart ass. 

"Before you attack me with whatever remark you have stewing. Let me finish." He said as he began to pack his book in his bag. "I'm the school freak. I have no friends and I get bullied from time to time. I've come to terms with it. It's my last year in this hell like facility and I want nothing more than to get through it as I always have, alone. I don't need your pity." 

"It's not pity, Jonathan." She cut in. 

Was it?

His smile and laughter that followed was nearly enough to make her feel light headed. As condescending as it was it still made her stomach feel as if it caged a hundred butterflies. 

"Well, you seem like a nice girl who can have a nice senior year here. You could be one of the popular kids. Don't ruin it to hang around a guy like me." He stood to his feet and stormed out of the cafeteria. 

Saraya pushed her tray away having lost her appetite. She was having a bad day and was only half way through it. Maybe she was over thinking it. If he didn't want any friends and wanted to be treated like a punching bag then fine. She would at least try to forget about him despite the growing attraction to him. 

"Oof! That was rough. Having a lover's quarrel?" A girl with short black choppy hair wearing all black clothes and heavy black eyeliner sat next to her. 

"Excuse me? Who are you?" 

"I'm Selina Kyle. Sooooo, tell me." 

"Tell you what?" Saraya tilted her head at the strange girl. 

"Is Jonathan a good kisser? Does he kiss with his eyes open? Does he have any weird fetishes? You know what they say about the quiet ones." Selina winked. 

"How would I know? Oh gosh, you think we're dating too?" Saraya placed her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache forming. 

"Well yeah. Almost the whole school is talking about it." Selina cringed feeling bad for her. 

"Oh, gosh. What are they saying?" 

"I guess some people who saw you stand up to Bo overhead him saying that you're Ichabod's girlfriend or something and how cute it was of you to stand up for him." 

"Ugh! This day is a nightmare and is it just me or is everyone kind of mean here?" 

"Yeah, most of them are but I'm not. Come sit with me and friends." She pointed a table a few yards away. 

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to visit the nurse to see if they have any aspirin." 

"Alright, well the invitation still stands whenever you're ready to join us. I promise we're not assholes. I mean we are but not usually to each other." She smiled and got up to join her group. 

This was going to be a long day she could already sense it.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Saraya left the nurse's office it was time for fourth period, Chemistry. She was always terrible in her science classes and dreaded this one just the same. Her map was not much of a big help and made her two minutes late to class. She ran to the end of the hall hoping the teacher would excuse her tardiness. She opened the wooden door and it creaked so loud the whole class turned to see her walk in. 

"Hi, ummm...I'm so sorry I'm late. It's my first day here. I got lost." She spoke softly to the visibly annoyed teacher. 

"Name?" 

"Saraya Collins."

"Didn't you receive a map?" He leaned back into his chair propping his feet up on his desk. 

"Uh, yeah I did. I'm sorry." She was flushed red from embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry but I'll have to write you up." 

She gulped and nodded.

"Oh, I'm just messing with ya! Welcome to my class. I'm Mr. Anderson have a seat." 

Saraya forced out a laugh and looked around the room finding an empty seat next to none other than Jonathan Crane. He glowered as she got closer to him.

"Now class, as I was saying. The seat you are in now will be your seat for the rest of the semester. Take 20 minutes to get to know your classmate. They will be your partner for all major projects." The class cheered ready to engage in conversation with each other.

"But right after the chit chat there will be a quiz, It won't be part of your grade. It's just for me to see where you are before I let you play around with potentially dangerous chemicals." The class booed playfully. 

Jonathan cringed as she sat down. "Well, isn't this just my luck." Saraya said sliding into her seat, but he said nothing and took out his binder and pencils. 

"Fine. Just ignore me. I have to warn you though. I'm terrible at chemistry so you can add that to your list of reasons to hate me." 

He groaned causing her to sigh as she took out her own supplies. She looked around and seen everyone talking to their partners. Everyone seemed generally happy to be goofing off and talking about what they did over summer. She decided to not pester Jonathan about it and took out a piece of drawing paper. She stared at the blank page thinking of something to draw. She hadn't so much as doodled a thing since she was told the news of her parents. The rain drew her attention as it picked up. It was late in August, with a few weeks of summer left, but it has been cold then hot ever since she moved there. It was strange. She listened to the pitter patters of the rain hitting the metal gutters and falling on the concrete, she decided to draw a rain cloud pouring down on a girl. It felt appropriate . She could see from the corner of her eye that Jonathan was peeking over her shoulder to see her work. This made her cheeks warm as she tried to hide her smile. 

"Okay, class. Please take one and pass it around. You have 'til the end of class to finish." Mr. Anderson said handing a stack of test papers to the students in front to pass back. 

She scanned the words of test and felt nervous. Luckily it was multiple choice but the answers looked like they were written in a foreign language. She took a deep breathe and tried to remember anything she could muster from her memory. As she was going to circle an answer she heard a noise of disapproval coming from Jonathan. She raised a brow at him and he cleared his throat wishing she hadn't heard that. She decided to randomly circle answers and flip her test over to avoid further embarrassment. When the bell finally rang she was the first one out this time. She found herself lost in the middle of the crowd literally and figuratively. How the hell was she suppose to make it through the year. She easily found a group of friends at her old high school why was it so difficult here? She reminded her self it was only the first day. She looked around the hall and noticed the weird girl from lunch, Selina. 

"Hey." Saraya poked her shoulder. Selina turned to face her with a gleeful smile. "Hey!" 

"Can you show me where this class is?" Saraya pointed to her schedule. 

"Oh for sure. My next class is right next door to that actually. Let's go." She waved to her two friends standing idly by. 

"Thank you." 

"It's no problem. I also see you have 6th period PE. So do I. I can meet you after this class and we can walk over there together too." Selina's cheery smile never once faltering. 

She was beginning to like this girl and hoped she turned out to be a trust worthy person and potental friend. She seemed down to earth. Sure enough once class was over Selina was waiting for her by the door. 

"So lucky for us it's raining and we'll just have to sit in the gym, stretch and probably do some sort of indoor exercise. Did you pick up your gym clothes from the gym's office yet?" Selina said opening up her umbrella as they exited the school. 

"No, that wasn't mentioned this morning." Saraya replied pulling up the hood on her jacket. 

"Typical." She chuckled and leaned closer to Saraya to share her umbrella. "Hey, so some friends and I are going down to the arcade after school today. You should come. Looks like you had a rough day and could use some greasy pizza." 

Saraya contemplated the idea for a moment. Her gut telling her to go for it while her brain urged her she should just go home eat a pint of ice cream and watch tv. 

"I can see you're overthinking it. Might I suggest you listen to whatever voice is telling you yes." 

"Okay. Sure, sounds fun." 

"Really? Awesome! You won't regret I promise." 

After Saraya picked up her PE clothes and changed in the locker room, physical ed went as Selina had said. They had different instructors, but got to be together in the gym for the day. She was really warming up to the girl. 

"So where is the arcade?" Saraya asked as they walked into the parking lot. 

"Did you drive to school? You can follow me, but I have to warn you I might be a little slow. I drive a moped and the rain doesn't seem to be letting up." 

"Isn't that dangerous?" Saraya voice cracked with concern, but Selina just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Well, do you want to ride with me? I can bring you back after the arcade maybe the rain will have stopped by then?" 

Selina shook her head until a red shiny wet car caught her eye. "Unless you're driving that. I think I'll be fine." 

"Actually I AM driving that." Saraya dangled the keys. "Get in!" Selina's eyes were wide with excitement and skipped to the passenger door.

"Wow." The girl ran her hand over the vintage dash and stereo. "This is yours?" 

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me as way of saying sorry. It was one of his favorites. He is a collector." 

"Geez. What he do? Miss your ballet recital?" She joked. 

"Ha ha!" Saraya mocked playfully. "He cheated on my mother with several women and drove my mother out here, 40 miles away from her job and away from my previous school." 

"Whoa." 

"Sorry, I know, too much information. Please don't tell anyone. I don't need that going around school too." Saraya started the engine and let it warm up a bit. 

"I promise." Selina placed a gentle grip on Saraya's shoulder. "So your mom still works in Gotham? How come you couldn't continue to go to school out there?" 

"My mom just thought it would be easier and safer if I finished my year close to home. She's a nurse in a bad part of town and didn't want me waiting around for her when her shift ends." 

"Seems reasonable. What school did you go to? I have some friends in the city." Selina asked. 

"Gotham Arts."

"Okay, I definitely don't know anyone there." She laughed. 

Saraya started to drive down the direction in which Selina told her to go and a familiar figure was off to the side of the road in the pouring rain. She slowed down trying not to splash water on his already soaked shoes. 

"Just keep driving. He won't take your offer." Selina sighed. 

"What's the deal with him anyway? Why is he so standoffish?" 

"I don't know. He's always been like that. My friends and I have tried to include him in our little group several times before giving up. He's just one of those people who are content with their own company, I guess." 

Jonathan turned his head in time to make eye contact with Saraya as she drove past him. She felt bad for him, but she supposed she should listen to Selina. Once at the arcade she used the phone booth to call her mom to let her know she'd be home late. 

"So how was it? You have a good day?" Rose greeted Saraya as she walked through the door with a warm smile. 

"Good-ish." She threw off her wet coat and stood near a heating vent. 

"Meet any cute boys?" Her mother slung an arm over her shivering daughter and pulled her close to her chest.

"Mom." Saraya dragged out the name in annoyance.

"You haven't had a boyfriend for what...a little over a year now? Ever since that little stuck up Wayne kid left for college. Do you still have feelings for that boy? Is that it?"

Saraya faced her mother and rolled her eyes. "No, mom, I don't. I would hardly say Bruce was a boyfriend anyway. We only went on a few dates. You really thought he was stuck up I thought you like him?" 

"Of course. I mean he was a charming sweet handsome boy, but still a rich snotty kid who didn't deserve you, if you ask me." 

Saraya laughed. She hadn't thought about Bruce in a while. She wondered how he was holding up at Princeton. 

"Well, if I'm being totally honest. I did meet a cute boy." Saraya blushed. 

"Go on, sweety. What's his name?"

"Jonathan Crane. He is very anti social and doesn't seem to like me very much already." She bit the inside of her lip. 

"Well, he hasn't got to know you yet." 

"Yeah, he made it clear he doesn't want anything to do to me." 

"Hmm. Maybe he is just nervous. You're a very beautiful girl, Ray. He'll come around." She countered. 

"What else happened?"

Saraya told her mother everything from beginning to end and it left her quit puzzled. She convinced her though not to stress over it. To just give him his space and respect his wishes. She needed to focus on herself and her grades, but also enjoy the little things like hanging out with her new friend Selina. That night after she finished her homework and dug into her closet in search of an old shoebox filled with Polaroids and 4x6's of pictures of her and her friends at Gotham Arts. As she was going through the photos she came across a few pictures her and Bruce at his prom from over a year ago. She was a sophomore and he was a senior when they started their brief romance. He was handsome and filthy rich. All the girls wanted to be with him and most girls did get to be with him. It shocked everyone when they started dating.

Bruce had his fair share of dates with practically the whole dance squad that added to his already lengthy track record of girls he's taken out. He never dated anyone for more than one weekend except for Saraya. At first she couldn't stand his cocky demeanor and blatant disregard for those poor girl's feelings. He started to grow on her when he nearly begged her to teach him basic drawing techniques to help him get a passing grade in art. His butler and legal guardian, Alfred, would pick them up everyday in a fancy town car. She was grateful to spend time away from her home that was slowly falling apart. He had broke down one night on the anniversary of his parents death. He showed a vulnerable side to him she didn't know he was capable of. 

When he finally asked her out she was hesitant to accept thinking she'd end up like all the other girls, but followed her heart anyway. He was the perfect sweet talker, gift giver, and affectionate boy she'd ever known. She never let her guard down though. She'd known form the start it would be over when he'd go away to college despite his constant opposition to her belief. Only to be proven right several weeks later.

She shook her head at the memories, dumping the picture in the pile with the others. Behind some more old photos she found a worn out journal. She flipped the brown velvet cover open and smiled. This was the journal she had gave Bruce to practice in. There were outlines of Bruce's terrible drawings of a bowls of fruit and skyscrapers. She laughed at the chicken scratch and flipped through the pages. 

Wait this is Bruce's. Why do I have it 

She thought. In the back of the journal was a letter. 

My sweet "Ray of sunshine",

I know I said things wouldn't change once I left for Princeton, but you were right. You were always right. I never thought I could feel the way you made me feel, and I'm so very grateful for the time you graced me with. I'm truly sorry for the way things ended, it was never my intention to hurt you. You had me in the palm of your hand and I was afraid it was too good to be true. I was scared of being on the receiving end of heartbreak. Too afraid to give you the power to crush my porcelain heart. I'm also sorry that I lacked the courage to tell you this to your face...I love you. I know we never made it official but all those months I shared with you, I'll cherish for eternity. I know it seems silly and naive to make such a statement, but it's my truth. I wish you the best and I hope that one day you'll forgive me. At the very least be on speaking terms with me. 

All my love, 

B. Wayne

Saraya slammed the journal shut and tossed it back in the closet. Though she brushed it off as nothing to her mom, those were wounds she wasn't ready to address with anyone. Not even to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said I'd do a Jonathan's POV in chapter 4 buuuuut I couldn't help but insert a taste at the end of this one. I'm not overly confident to write from his POV, but I'll continue to try. My goal is to develop Saraya and the type of person she is/becomes but also showing Jonathan's struggle with normalcy and becoming scarecrow. Hope you enjoy. xo

Saraya went to school the next morning in better mood than she had the day before. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. She was ready to face the day and the idiots that came along with it. 

"Good morning, sweetheart." She nearly gagged at the sound of his voice coming from behind her as she placed items in her locker. "You can't ignore me forever." He leaned against the locker facing the side of her face.

"Can't I?" She slammed it and began to walk to class, but he stood blocking her path.

"Listen I'm having a back to school party this weekend out near the lake. You should come." He tried to hand her a bright colored paper with his info. 

"I'm busy." She tried to step around him but he still wouldn't let her pass.

"Alright, how about we get a bite to eat after school. Get to know each other?" He twirled a piece of her hair in his hand and she recoiled. 

"I'm not interested." 

"Not interested? I'm the most popular guy in school, sweetheart, the star quarterback of the football team. Hell, I've even been featured in Gotham Teen Magazine. Voted #7 in the teen heart throb section." She rolled her eyes unimpressed. 

"Yeah, well I've dated the guy who came in #1 big whoop! Even he didn't make a big deal out of it when he tried to pick up girls. Also, stop calling me 'sweetheart' I'm not your sweetheart." He was becoming visibly angry now. 

"#1 huh? What you and about a hundred other girls, you ain't nothing special." He leaned down to meet her face to face. Inches away from the tips of their nose touching. She could feel his warm breathe on her mouth. She took a step back and clenched her fist ready to pop him right on the jaw, but she held back when she spotted the cheery blonde, headed their way. 

"Hey, Bo. New girl." She beamed. "Bo? You ok? Your face is all red." 

"Yeah, I'm fine sugar. Just making sure the newbie didn't forget her way to class." 

"Aw, you're so sweet, Bo. Isn't he Saraya?" She said not once taking her eyes off of him. "Saraya?" Sherry turned to see the girl had been long gone.

Saraya heaved with anger as she stepped into class. She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. She also couldn't believe she made it own to him of her history with the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Once she entered the room a few minutes early, Jonathan was there in the front row with his head faced down, deeply intrigued by a book he was reading. She opted to sit in a seat far away from him. She focused on her breathing determined not to let Bo ruin her day. Luckily the day seemed to be going by fast and before she knew it, it was time for lunch. 

"Hey, there you are!" Selina found Saraya sitting a table outside alone. "Come on, we eat behind the bleachers on sunny days. Bring your food." 

Saraya walked over to the small group of people she met yesterday at the arcade. They were all seemingly just as down to earth as Selina. They had been labeled the "burnouts", as they usually just spent most of their free time smoking and drinking. She didn't mind being around them, it's not like she was a goody two shoes herself. The people she use to hang out with would partake in the same activities. Maybe even more often than this group. 

"You want a drag?" A long thin straight haired boy name Nick asked.

"Nick, leave her alone." Selina interjected. 

"Actually, yes, I would." Everyone's eyes were wide with astonishment. 

"I didn't know you were a smoker." 

"I'm not, usually. Just had a rough morning. That Bo dude is such an ass." She puffed out a billow of smoke and passed the dwindling cigarette back. 

Selina giggled hysterically. "Yeah, he's pretty annoying, but he does throw some killer parties. Speaking of which he is throwing one this Friday night. You coming?" 

"I'm aware. Gosh no, I'd rather eat Nick's cigarette butt then show face there. You're going?" Selina smirked and pulled Saraya off to the side. 

"I always go. His parents are well off and I usually come out with a new piece of jewelry or fancy hand towels." Selina grinned. 

"I'm calling the police, Selina." Saraya joked. "And not to sound rude or anything, but why does he invite you all? He doesn't seem to socialize with people outside his little clique." Saraya wondered. 

"Selina has a fake ID. She brings most of the booze." Nick answered. 

"You're so bad, Selina." Saraya shook her head playfully. 

"Just a bit, but don't worry. We won't ever pressure you to do whatever we do." She reassured. 

"Welp, that's the bell. I should get going. See you in PE." Saraya waved and hustled to Mr. Anderson's class. 

She threw her bag on the table and pulled her stuff out ignoring the boy next to her. 

"You smell like death." Jonathan muttered. Saraya scowled and dug around her bag for a floral scented body spray. She gave herself a few spritz. "Better?" He just grunted in response. Class began and was over quickly, but Mr. Anderson requested for her and Jonathan stay behind. 

"Miss Collins I've went over your test from yesterday and I think you can use some extra help. Fortunately, Jonathan is one of my best students. I think you can really benefit from him. Jonathan stays after school on most days to do his homework in the library. Maybe he can tutor you there. Would that be ok, Jonathan?" 

Jonathan looked like a deer caught in head lights. Saraya could sense he was uncomfortable. 

"I'm sure Jonathan has enough to do, then sit around and try to teach me. I can find an outside tutor." Saraya spoke up for him. 

"Well, yeah that will do. Just figured it would be easier. The sooner you get caught up, the sooner we can start hands on things." 

"No. It's fine...I can do it." Jonathan said unenthusiastically. 

"Jon-" Saraya started to protest. "Perfect! You two better get to your next class." Mr.Anderson escorted them out the door. 

"You don't have to do this Jonathan." 

He rolled his eyes. "I know I don't have too. Can you stay today?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'll meet you in the library." She said before heading off to her next class. 

The whole time she was getting nervous and she had no idea why. The constant chewing of her lip and bouncing of her foot during physical ed was enough to grab Selina's attention. 

"What's going on with you? You seem a little anxious." Selina asked while they were changing in the locker room. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." Saraya tried to sound convincing. "Well, you wanna hang out again today?"

"I can't. I have to stay after school and study...with Jonathan." Saraya chewed on her lip again. 

"Oh that's what's bugging you." Selina chuckled. "How did that happen?" 

"Mr. Anderson suggested it and I'm actually a bit shocked Jonathan agreed." Saraya got up from the bench once she finished tying up the lace on her boots. 

"Yeah that's weird, but what's more weird is how you're reacting to it. What's the big deal?" Selina asked as Saraya took a look around the room to make sure everyone was gone. 

She sighed heavily. "I'm kind of...you know. Attracted to him." Selina's face contorted in a bewilderment and Saraya's confession. "You have a crush on _Ichabod_?" Selina spoke loudly.

"Ssssshhh! Lower your voice and don't call him that! He has a name you know." Saraya picked up her bag and started to walk out with Selina at her side. "I wouldn't say it's a crush. I don't even know him." Saraya closed her eyes and sighed again. "I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, but have you ever met a cute boy and felt like you've been waiting to meet him all your life?" 

Selina tucked her lips between her teeth trying to hold in her laughter. "No. Never. Guess that makes you crazy then." 

"You're a jerk." Saraya nudged. "I mean I guess I can understand what you're trying to say, but I can't wrap my head around the fact that you're saying it about Jonathan Crane." Selina shivered. "I mean tall, lanky, hair all up in his face, serial killer vibes, Jonathan? I don't know, man. I don't think I've ever met anyone who has liked that kid. Like ever." 

"Yeah, but that can easily change. Maybe once I get to know him he'll end up being jerk or something and the crush will go away." 

"Ah, so you do admit it's a crush." Selina flashed her a toothy grin. 

"Shut up." Saraya bit the inside of her cheek trying to hold back a smile while Selina pulled out an index card and pen, quickly jotting something down. 

"Here's my phone number. Call me when you get home. I have to hear all about your first date." Selina folded and tucked the paper in Saraya's shirt pocket. 

Saraya glared playfully. "I've decided from this moment not to further my acquaintanceship with you, and terminate my 7 day trial early." 

Selina's face turned bight red from erratic laughter. "You're so dramatic. Call me." She pinched Saraya's cheek blew a kiss as she walked away. 

Saraya wandered around the outdated library in search of the chocolate brown floppy haired boy. There was quite a few students inside sitting at different tables with their books scattered on its surface. She ran her hand across some dusty books as she walked down an aisle. 

"Saraya?" She heard a whisper from behind causing her to jump and make an audible noise of discomfort. "Jonathan, you scared me." Her hand grasping her shirt over her heart. 

"Are you easily this frightened?" He questioned with a quizzical expression. 

"Let's just get this over it." She shook her head. She was slightly annoyed and slightly embarrassed. She walked over to an empty table ready to set her things down. 

"Not here. I like to work in the lower level." He pointed over to a hallway with wide steps leading downward. She raised a curious brow. "Because no one goes down there." He added.

"Why?" She asked following along side him. He exhaled a minuscule laugh, "Well, they say it's haunted." 

"Haunted? Like ghosts?" She slowed her pace and a knot formed in her stomach as he nodded with a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

"You're messing with me." She leered at him. 

"Do I come off as a jokester to you? I'm only stating why OTHER kids don't venture down here." He shrugged and walked ahead of her.

Saraya straightened her posture and exhaled through her nose. As she descended down the dimly lit steps she halted to examine the room. If you can call it that, it felt more like a dungeon. The air felt damp and cool, adding to the eeriness of room. There were no windows and the walls were concrete, the lighting was artificial and in the far corner a florescent bulb was flickering. Maybe Selina was on to something. Maybe he was a serial killer and she'd just walked into his trap. She laughed internally at the thought.

"Cool, a huanted basement." She stated and dumped her things on the only table in the room. 

"It's not really basement. This building was made in the late 50's, it use to be a fallout shelter." 

"You know, you're chattier than usual." She leaned closer to him while flipping her books open. 

Over the last few months the voice in his head had become more loud, more aggressive, and more present. The first day he had met Saraya he hardly had a minute alone with his own thoughts. The voice, _Scarecrow,_ he called it did not like this girl. 

**_She's a distraction, Jonny._ **

**_Would she still want to be your friend if she knew about me?_ **

**_Don't let that pretty face fool you, Jonathan._ **

She was the first person who had stood up for him and looked at him like a human being instead of some freak. She had appeased to what very little hope was left in him. Like a life preserver within arms reach. All he had to do was grab on, but Scarecrow would rather him sink. Sink into the darkest corners of his mind where the alter ego would have free reign. 

He wasn't sure why he had agreed to tutor her. _Scarecrow_ fought vigorously against it, but during their time together the voice had become somewhat quiet. He enjoyed having some sort of semblance of normalcy, to be able to engage in a friendly conversation. The very idea intrigued him, though disheartened him at the same time. Knowing full well he could never really have a normal life. Outside of the school bully's and the sadistic voice in his head, he suffered at the hands of his grandmother. A radically religious aggressor, who abused him mentally and physically for the majority of his life. 

"Saraya." He whispered and she squeaked. 

"Jonathan, you scared me." She panted. 

**_You've frightened the little bird, Jonny. She looks even prettier when she's scared.Don't you think?_ **

_"_ Are you easily this frightened?" 

After he led her to the lower level he noticed her uneasy demeanor. He couldn't tell if it was because the setting he choose to study in or him. He started to second guess his decision to help her. 

"Cool, a haunted basement." She interrupted his thoughts.

"It's not really basement. This building was made in the late 50's, it use to be a fallout shelter." Was his automatic response. 

"You know, you're chattier than usual." Her voice was firm and playful. She leaned her head near his shoulder gazing up at him. Her shining amber colored eyes piercing right through his with a smile on her face. His insides squirmed with excitement. He hid his smirk and began the session. 


End file.
